Carry Me
by xBaskerville
Summary: Il ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui-même. Et à cette fichue araignée. Sans cette fichue morsure, il n'en serait pas là. [Team as family]


Bonjour, bonsoir !

Après plusieurs mois d'absence, je reviens avec un nouveau projet, court (car seulement trois parties) mais qui me demande plus de travail (il m'a fallu environ six mois pour écrire cette première partie). Et je vous apporte, en plus une mauvaise nouvelle.

Autant commencer par la mauvaise : pour ceux qui suivent _Genetics_ _ **ED**_ et _Dessine-moi une famille_ , je ne sais pas quand sortira la suite. Pas que je passe trop de temps sur _Breath of the Wild_ , ou sur mes kanjis, ni que je suis partie deux semaines au Japon juste avant ma rentrée universitaire et que je meurs sous la dose de travail… juste que mon disque dur m'a lâché, à la mi-juillet et qu'il m'a été impossible de récupérer quoi que ce soit. Je suis bien dégoûtée, car deux chapitres de mes autres fan fictions étaient bien entamées, si ce n'est presque finit. Afin d'éviter de les réécrire en les bâclant, j'ai décidé de porter toute mon attention sur un autre projet.

Qui est le seul fichier que j'ai pu retrouver (car envoyé à des amis quelques temps avant le décès de mon disque dur (paix à ces circuits imprimés)) est cette histoire, à univers alternatif (prenant place avec le MCU), et beaucoup, beaucoup, **BEAU-COUP** de OOC (vous êtes prévenus). Car autant pour _Genetics_ _ **ED**_ je me posais une question particulière (que vous apprendrez par la suite de la dite fan fiction), autant pour _Carry Me_ , je me suis posée d'autres questions ont donné cette histoire et ce OOC (qui touche notamment Peter et May).

Lesquelles de questions ?  
 _Que pourrait-il se passer si Peter ne voulait en aucun cas de ses pouvoirs ? Qu'il ne veut pas devenir un super héros ? Et encore moins être un Avenger ?_ Ce n'est pas vraiment ce à quoi je suis habituée, de par les films, les quelques comics feuilletés en librairies et les fans fictions lues jusqu'à présent qui ont pu répondre à mes questions. Alors j'ai décidé d'y apporter ma vision des choses (au risque de me prendre quelques tomates).

Au programme ? Un caractère de cochon, de l'angoisse, un peu de douceur, de l'angoisse, de l'angoisse, pas mal d'OOC, toujours de l'angoisse, mais promis. Une jolie Happy Ending de prévu malgré toute cette angoisse et les nombreux OOC !

* * *

 **Carry Me**

_ Alors, à ma décharge… J'ai mis un peu plus de trois mois avant de réussir à craquer J.A.R.V.I.S. s'expliqua Peter avec une moue faussement désolée peinte sur son visage

Il aurait bien aimé accompagner ses dires d'un sourire d'excuse (un sourire faux bien entendu. Il ne fallait pas trop pousser les Avengers dans les orties quand même.). Cependant l'adolescent, de tout juste quinze ans et toutes ses dents, savait que le sourire aurait été de trop et surtout très mal pris.

Et Peter était déjà suffisamment dans la merde comme ça. C'était assez étrange, considérant qu'il n'était pas quelqu'un de suicidaire à la base.

_ Tu penses que cette excuse va te servir ?  
_ Sincèrement m'sieur Stark ? Que vous me réprimandez alors que vous avez piraté le firewall du pentagone, je trouve cela vraiment ironique.

Okay. Ce n'était peut-être pas la chose à dire au milliardaire, là, maintenant, de suite, dans l'immédiat. Le regard noir de l'ingénieur lançait tellement de couteaux que Peter eut un petit frisson dans son dos (il précise bien, _petit_ frisson.)

_ Parce que tu trouves que J.A.R.V.I.S. est un bête firewall ?

Peter prit l'audace de réfléchir à la question avant de répondre avec un haussement d'épaule :

_ À bien y réfléchir, j'crois qu'il faudrait moins d'temps à craquer le firewall du pentagone que J.A.R.V.I.S. Enfin… c'est à vous de me le dire. Je n'ai jamais touché au firewall du pentagone.

Derrière lui, Sam poussa un long et terrible soupir de pur agacement et Natasha devait certainement penser à un long entrainement des plus compliqués, sans pause d'aucune sorte. Juste de quoi rattraper ceux qu'il avait loupé ingénieusement depuis une semaine en les bernant facilement, tout en le punissant de ce piratage insoupçonné.

_ Tu me prends pour un con, gamin ?  
_ J'oserai pas ! fit le jeune d'une voix (toujours faussement) scandalisée par l'accusation, Vous avez décrochez le diplôme de M.I.T avec mention très bien à 17 ans, puis arriver à la tête de la plus grande entreprise d'armement à seulement 21 ans… Sans oublier comment vous vous êtes échappé d'Afghanistan. J'pense pas que ce soit donné à tout le monde quand même.

L'adolescent se mordit mentalement les lèvres. Ce n'était _vraiment_ pas les choses à dire. Tony Stark venait de lâcher sa tasse. Pas n'importe qu'elle tasse achetée au brocanteur du dimanche ou celle à deux dollars dans un stupide Farce-et-Attrape dans la ville la plus proche. Non. Tony Stark venait de lâcher sa tasse préférée. Celle que Pepper lui avait offerte, il y a _quelque_ temps.

La punition n'allait pas lui plaire.

_ J.A.R.V.I.S. détient plus que quelques petits dossiers sur nous tous. Il est plus qu'une IA chargée de faire tourner cette maison, mes armures et être mon copilote en quinjets ou en voiture. Il détient une partie des chiffres nucléaires des États-Unis et de nos pays alliés, dont il se charge de modifier régulièrement, en particulier depuis que la Russie et la Corée du Nord sont accusées d'espionnage contre nos nations grâce à Ultron. Il détient également tous les fichiers cryptés des agents de différentes agences fédérales, nationales et mondiales, sous couvertures afin de décharger quelque peu les bases d'Interpol pour mettre sur fausses les pirates. Et je passe sur les meilleures ! Est-ce que tu imagines ce qui aurait pu arriver si tes rééquilibrages auraient laissé une brèche dans mon système ? S'il y avait eu une minuscule fuite ?  
_ Mais il n'y en a pas eut ! rétorqua vivement Peter, élevant la voix plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, Et je crois que c'est bien la différence qu'il y a eu entre mon rééquilibrage et votre piratage. C'est un exploit de l'avoir fait bourré, mais il aurait peut-être fallu aussi le refermer avant de vous évanouir non ? Parce qu'avec vous, il y a eu des fuites, je me trompe ?

(C'est même pour éviter les fuites que le jeune avait mis un peu plus de trois mois pour pirater J.A.R.V.I.S. Mais à quoi bon le formuler ? Cela ne jouera pas en sa faveur. Surtout maintenant, après avoir craché ses dernières paroles.)

Les mots sortaient sans qu'il ne puisse s'arrêter. Peter reconnaissait être allé trop loin J.A.R.V.I.S. était un peu le terrain de jeu de l'ingénieur, son jardin secret, voire même son confident et meilleur ami. En piratant le système, l'adolescent savait qu'il faisait une grosse connerie. S'il s'attendait à des remontrances dès que tout le monde aurait remarqué la supercherie ? Bien sûr ! En particulier de la part de Steve, accompagné de ceux de Sam et de Clint. Une bonne correction de la part de Natasha. Peut-être une remontrance de T'Challa, si le roi aurait été présent. Mais pas de Tony Stark. Surtout pas de Tony Stark.

Parce que l'ingénieur avait réalisé la même connerie dans sa jeunesse, et que ça c'était plus mal passé que lui.

(Et de toute façon, Peter agissait ainsi parce qu'il voulait juste rentrer chez lui et rien d'autre.)

_ Où alors ça vous soulage de me disputer parce que personne ne l'a fait pour vous ?

Silence.

L'adolescent aurait presque ( _presque !_ ) pu entendre la goûte d'eau faire déborder le vase, les jointures du milliardaire craquer et tout le monde se tendre subitement. Avec le doigté d'un éléphant, il venait plus que de simplement franchir le périmètre.

S'il voulait éviter une punition trop déplaisante, qu'il l'accepte la tête haute et d'un haussement d'épaule, c'était raté.

_ Ton appareil photo.

Minute.  
Quoi ? Peter avait mal entendu. N'est-ce pas ? Pas vrai ? Il ne lui demandait tout de même pas _ça_ ? Tout mais pas son appareil photo !

La voix du milliardaire était _trop_ calme.

(Peter l'avait bien pressenti. La punition n'allait pas être tendre, et l'accepter froidement devenait mission impossible.)

_ Donne-moi ton appareil photo. répéta le milliardaire, détachant chaque syllabe et chaque mot d'une lenteur horripilante  
_ Pourquoi mon appareil photo ? C'pas comme si je pouvais pirater-  
_ Tu as joué avec J.A.R.V.I.S., brisé ses protocoles. J.A.R.V.I.S. est mon petit joujou à moi, alors je vais confisquer _ton_ joujou.  
_ J'ai des photos à rendre…

Pourquoi l'angoisse montée en flèche maintenant ? Ce n'était qu'un appareil, une « boîte magique à images » comme l'appelé Thor. Il pouvait s'en racheter un autre, à tout moment.

(Mais ce ne serait pas _son_ appareil photo.)

_ Si tu as des photos à rendre, il fallait penser à tes actes avant, Peter. Il te sera rendu en temps et en heure. De quoi te faire réfléchir.

Peter ne l'avouerait jamais, surtout pas devant Tony Stark et le reste des Avengers, mais il y réfléchissait déjà à vitesse grand V. Sans parler du regret du à sa connerie. Peter savait, il l'avait imaginé et bien compris que ça ne se passerait pas bien pour lui. Juste… pas à ce point ?

Si J.A.R.V.I.S. était le jardin secret du grand Tony Stark, le sien c'était son appareil photo. Le garçon avait fait du mal à l'ingénieur, l'ingénieur faisait maintenant de même avec le garçon. Tel est pris qui croyait prendre. Dicton à la con.

Il ne dit rien, prit un air contrit, mais hocha plusieurs fois la tête. Il fit descendre son sac de son épaule pour le poser sur la table. Sans lâcher du regard le milliardaire, qui attendait sans mot la main tendue vers lui, il ouvrit son sac de cours pour sortir son précieux appareil photo. Celui qu'oncle Ben lui avait offert à la mort de ses parents, avec la promesse que rien ne changerait.

L'espoir fait vivre dit-on. Un simple mensonge peut aider à vivre, murmure-t-on aussi.

Ne reste que des désillusions.

Il laissa l'objet dans la main du milliardaire.

_ J'peux retourner dans la chambre que vous m'attribuez maintenant ? Où j'dois avoir une autorisation signée de tout le monde ?  
_ N'aggrave pas ton cas, Peter.  
_ Il ne peut pas être pire, m'sieur Stark.

L'adolescent ne prit pas la peine de refermer son sac lorsqu'il l'attrapa et fit demi-tour, bouscula Wanda et Pietro au passage (tous deux fraichement rentrés de leur course quotidienne), sans vraiment y prêter attention, ni même s'excuser.

La tension dans la salle baissa d'un cran.

Il y eu le bruit d'une porte qui claque trop fort. Beaucoup trop fort.

 **« La porte de Monsieur Parker est brisé, Monsieur. »** raisonna la voix de J.A.R.V.I.S., nette et claire  
_ On la changera demain. soupira le milliardaire  
 **« Les dégâts semblent moindre par rapport aux dernières fois. »  
** _ S'il commence à contrôler sa force, nous n'allons pas nous en plaindre.  
 **« Il semblerait, monsieur Rogers, que monsieur Parker n'avait pas toute sa force. »**

Oh.  
Oui.  
Cela expliquait beaucoup.

Tony ignora les débris de la tasse. Il se passa la main libre dans ses cheveux et déposa l'appareil photo sur le comptoir avec un soupir fatigué. L'idée même de prendre un verre ne lui traversa pas l'esprit.

_ Nous allons faire quoi avec ce gosse ? marmonna-t-il

Personne n'éluda de réponse.  
Depuis l'arrivée de l'adolescent, dans les neuf mois et quelques jours, personne n'avait trouvé la moindre réponse à cette question. Ce n'est pas avec les éléments d'aujourd'hui que tout allait changer par miracle et pour le mieux.

oOo

Peter ne se présenta pas au repas, à la non-surprise de tous.

En revanche, quand tout le monde fut endormi à l'exception de l'IA, le jeune garçon sortit de sa chambre. Ses yeux étaient rouges et bouffis, et ses joues striées de larmes, le nez légèrement bouché et un possible mal crânien.

Silencieusement, il retourna dans la salle commune.

Il voulait juste attraper une pomme et retourner dans la pièce qui lui servait de chambre pour finir ses devoirs. Mais ses yeux furent attirés par la tasse, toujours éventrée sur le sol, dans une petite marre de café. Il l'observa un moment, sans bouger. Avant de lâcher un soupir.

Pour certain, ce n'était qu'une simple tasse, objet facilement remplaçable, surtout pour quelqu'un comme Tony Stark. Toutefois, Peter connaissait la valeur émotionnelle que l'on porte à un objet, aussi quelconque soit-il, surtout quand c'est l'un des derniers cadeaux qu'une personne chère à votre cœur vous offre.

_ Est-ce qu'il y a de la colle forte ici, J.A.R.V.I.S. ?  
 **« Il y en a une conservée au frigo. »  
** _ Merci… Et… Désolé… pour tes paramètres.

L'IA ne lui répondit pas, se contentant d'allumer la lumière nécessaire. Les excuses étaient acceptées. C'est ce qu'en déduisit le jeune.

Silencieusement, il ramassa les cadavres de porcelaine, dont il passa la nuit à recoller chaque morceau, sans un mot, sans un bruit, à la lumière tamisée que J.A.R.V.I.S. laissait filtrer. Il reposa son travail au centre du comptoir quand les premiers rayons du soleil s'éveillèrent et retourna dans sa chambre, après avoir nettoyé la petite marre de caféine, toujours sans bruit.

Quelques heures plus tard, il partit pour les cours. Il arriverait certainement en avance. Mais Peter ne voulait pas faire face aux autres.

oOo

Tony ne dit rien pour la tasse.

Inutilisable pour boire, il la laissa dans son atelier, comme pot à crayons, dans un endroit où elle ne risquerait plus d'être cassée, mais d'où il pouvait toujours la voir. Et l'appareil photo resta en sécurité à ses côtés.

* * *

_ Tu es en retard. siffla la voix de Natasha  
_ Mes plates excuses d'avoir un professeur de mathématique qui nous a retenus plus longtemps que d'habitude et d'avoir loupé mon bus.

Ce n'était pas vraiment un mensonge. Mais au lieu d'attendre le prochain bus, il a pris la décision de rentrer à pied. Juste pour pouvoir faire un détour. Le chemin était plutôt long à pied… s'il ajoutait à cela son détour, cela lui avait pris plus de temps. Donc forcément, il arriverait à l'heure. Il aurait pu le leur dire, cela épargnerait cette discussion déjà mal commencée. Cependant, depuis la confiscation de son appareil photos, Peter n'était pas vraiment enclin à donner des détails qui pourraient lui éviter quelques sanctions.

C'était un peu idiot dans un sens… à force de faire l'idiot, à répondre avec agressivité, il repoussait probablement le moment où Stark le lui rendrait.

Mais tant bien même il leur aurait expliqué sa décision de rentrer à pied et l'envie de faire un détour, il devrait forcément leur dire où il était allé. Ce que Peter ne souhaitait pas. Parce que ce n'était pas leur affaire et que ça ne regardait que lui.

_ Un message pour nous prévenir aurait été une bonne idée.

 _À quoi bon prévenir ?_ se demanda l'adolescent. Il leur en faisait tellement voir des vertes et des pas mûres, comment pouvaient-ils, un seul instant, s'alarmer pour un simple retard ? C'était stupide de leur part de lui demander une telle chose. (Du moins, c'est ce qu'il essaye de se convaincre.)

_ Vous habitez à la cambrousse. Mon téléphone passe pas.

Le ton insolent de la réponse ne plut absolument pas à la rousse. Peter pu voir parfaitement les sourcils de l'espionne se froncer de colère. Entre son fiasco de la semaine dernière et son insolence du moment, il n'allait pas avoir une séance d'entrainement qu'il pourrait considérait comme une session de détente. L'adolescent imaginant très bien les courbatures qu'il aurait ce soir et les douleurs pour ne pas y mettre du sien. (Parce qu'il était toujours hors de question qu'il y mette du sien.)

Seul Pietro eut bien du mal à cacher son fou-rire, malgré les coups de coude dans ses côtes de la part de sa jumelle, couplé des regards noirs de Natasha.

_ Depuis quand ton téléphone ne passe plus ? tenta Scott

Après tout, avec la technologie de Stark, il était impossible qu'un téléphone, même un « brique » de l'époque des dinosaures, ne passe pas. Campagne ou pas campagne. Sans oublier que la plupart du temps qu'il apercevait le gamin dans une salle commune du manoir, ou en chemin pour l'école, ce dernier avait le nez fourré dans son téléphone, sur une conversation ou une page internet. Alors, à moins que le téléphone en question, n'est juste plus de batterie, Scott ne comprenait pas à la démarche de l'adolescent.

Le jeune le regarda droit dans les yeux, et déclara d'une voix terriblement calme, posée, le tout sur un ton terriblement sérieux :

_ Depuis que je n'ai pas vu ni la nécessité ni l'intérêt de vous prévenir.

Ce qui, du point de vu de l'adolescent, était plus vrai que vrai. La réponse eu le mérite d'être claire, nette et précise, et de mettre un peu tout le monde sur le cul. Surtout Scott, qui espéra très fort qu'une fois adolescente, sa Cassie chérie ne devienne pas ainsi.

Pietro ne put réprimer son rire, comme il ne se retient pas d'expliquer à sa sœur dans leur langue natale, qu'il adorait ce gosse, et qu'il se fichait bien que le sentiment retourné ne soit pas mutuel. Le comportement du jeune était juste des plus tordant raison pour laquelle il l'adorait.  
Mais si Pietro appréciait les réparties du plus jeune, il devait surement être le seul de l'équipe. Et actuellement, les réponses ne plaisaient ni à Natasha. Possiblement Clint également, s'il avait suivi l'échange en lisant sur les lèvres depuis la salle à manger (l'archer avait pris l'habitude de retirer ses prothèses auditives quand l'adolescent était dans le coin, histoire de ne pas supporter les nombreuses prises de tête).

_ Si on ne peut plus te faire confiance sur ce point, intervient alors la rousse en essayant vraiment de garder son calme, on va finir par t'emmener et venir te chercher pour chacun de tes déplacements.

Peter reprit son sac pour le mettre sur son épaule, nullement dérangé par cette annonce, à la surprise de tous. (Après tout, dès qu'on lui imposait quoi que ce soit depuis son arrivée ici, cela finissait la plupart du temps avec des insultes.)

_ Si vous voulez perdre votre temps, faites.  
_ Où vas-tu ? grogna Natasha dès qu'il fit mine de partir  
_ Aux toilettes ! Si vous avez peur que je me perdre, vous pouvez toujours m'y emmener.  
_ Des pompes, il va me faire des pompes jusqu'à épuisement. marmonna Natasha en essayant de rester calme  
_ Il ne parviendra pas à en faire plus d'une dizaine Nat'.

L'espionne haussa les épaules à la remarque de Pietro, partant dans la direction opposée à celle de l'adolescent. Que Peter ne parvienne à en faire trois ou cent, elle s'en fichait. Ce n'était pas un mauvais bougre, ça, toute l'équipe l'avait bien compris. C'était juste un adolescent perdu, qui en plus de devoir gérer sa crise hormonale et les changements de son corps, devait en plus, apprendre à gérer ses pouvoirs qu'il détestait, mais qui finissaient pas le mettre en danger.

_ Je lui laisse dix minutes.

Peter se présenta environ cinq minutes plus tard, dans la première tenue d'entraînement qu'il avait trouvé dans son armoire, enfilé en quatrième vitesse. Il commença sans rien attendre ses étirements. Il prit son temps pour échauffer chacun de ses muscles, selon les méthodes qu'il avait apprises à la gym, quand Ben était encore en vie. Il se débrouillait pas mal, malgré ses problèmes d'asthme. Son oncle le félicitait toujours chaudement, après les cours, comme les petites compétitions, qu'il soit allé jusqu'au bout, ou qu'il ait dû écourter la session suite à une crise.

Peter se souvient qu'enfant, il avait longuement souhaité que le Père Noël le soigne de l'asthme. Juste pour aller toujours plus loin dans l'entrainement, pour être capable de remporter coupes et médailles juste pour rendre son oncle toujours plus fier de lui. De l'asthme l'adolescent en était débarrassé maintenant, tout comme il n'avait plus besoin de porter ses lunettes. Parce que l'araignée l'avait guérit. Mais avec la morsure, même si cela lui changeait la vie, il avait perdu trop de chose à cause d'elle. Dont son oncle. L'homme qu'il considérait (encore aujourd'hui) comme son père.  
Le jeune s'était rendu sur sa tombe tout à l'heure. Pour lui souhaiter un bon anniversaire, bien qu'il n'ait aucun cadeau sur lui. Il avait prévu de lui montrer les quelques photos qu'il avait prise pendant sa semaine de fugue. Depuis que Ben lui avait offert l'appareil photos, Peter ne lui offrait que des photos, pris par ses soins, avec cet appareil en retour. Son oncle faisait encadrer les plus belles pour les accrocher dans la pente de l'escalier, et celles restantes, il les incérait dans un album spécial. Un album que Peter a tenu à ce que Ben parte avec. Continuer leur petite tradition, lui était en quelque sorte primordiale.

L'adolescent n'est pas idiot. Il sait que c'est de sa faute. Il n'aurait pas piraté J.A.R.V.I.S., il aurait encore son appareil. Pourtant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher à la terre entière de ne la pas l'avoir aujourd'hui, avec lui.

Mais ce n'était pas une chose qu'il pouvait dire. Il ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui-même. Et à cette fichue araignée. Sans sa morsure, il n'en serait pas là.

Natasha donna une consigne : cinquante pompes correctement réalisées, et s'il y a une erreur dans l'une d'elle, y compris à la dernière, le compteur retombe à zéro. La rousse corrigea sa position plusieurs fois. Il perdit prise plusieurs fois.

Des pompes il en avait fait à la gym. Juste… jamais autant. Natasha ne le laissait pas vraiment souffler dès qu'il repartait à zéro. Toutefois, Peter su se montrer conciliant ce jour-là. Parce qu'en un sens, c'était une punition qu'il méritait. Pour le piratage de J.A.R.V.I.S. et ses répliques cinglantes. Et puis… en se focalisant sur ces pompes, sur son souffle et son cœurs battant la chamade sous l'effort, il oubliait que ce soir, pour la troisième année consécutive, il n'y aurait pas d'anniversaire pour Ben, il n'y aurait pas le fameux gâteau au chocolat de Tante May, qu'il ne serait pas là pour soutenir Tant May, même si… leurs rapports étaient assez froid en ce moment (puisque c'est elle qui l'avait envoyé ici et qu'il lui en voulait, parce qu'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi...).

Quand Natasha eu finit de dire « cinquante », au bout de deux ou trois bonnes heures, Peter se laissa tomber comme une crêpe sur le sol, le souffle court et les bras tremblants par l'effort fournit sans une seule seconde de répit. La rousse le félicita du bout des lèvres, plus parce qu'il le méritait, que par envie.

_ J.A.R.V.I.S. m'a envoyé une notification comme quoi le repas est prêt. Prends une bonne douche chaude pour détendre tes muscles et rejoins-nous. J'espère que tu aimes le pain de viande.

Elle ne l'a pas vu se tendre. Natasha était déjà dans l'ascenseur.

S'il aimait le pain de viande ? Bonne question. Pas celui de May en tout cas. Personne n'aimait le pain de viande de May. Pas même Ben, même s'il affirmait à tout le monde qu'il adorait le sien. Alors, elle lui en faisait toujours. L'élément qui ne manquait jamais, avec le gâteau au chocolat.

Peter se mit assit en tremblant. Ce qu'il aurait voulu oublier, revint au galop, avec tellement de délicatesse qu'il se sentit mal, très mal. L'adolescent se replia sur lui-même, les mains sur les yeux, la tête dans les genoux.

 **« Je détecte une grande détresse venant de vous, monsieur Parker. Avez-vous besoin d'assistance ? »**

Il ne répondit pas. En colère contre sa tante pour l'avoir envoyé ici, en colère Stark qui avait construit J.A.R.V.I.S. trop intelligent pour leur propre bien, et en colère contre J.A.R.V.I.S. qui, peu importe où il se trouvait dans le manoir, ne le laissait jamais seul. Jamais.

 **« Dois-je prévenir quelqu'un de votre état, monsieur Parker ? »  
** _ Non. Laisse-moi.  
 **« Il n'est pas judicieux de rester seul en cas de mal-être, il serait plus judicieux de contacter quelqu'un, monsieur Parker. »  
** _ J'ai juste besoin d'être seul avec moi-même. Vas-t-en. Laisse-moi seul. Je me fiche des pourcentages et des calculs. Laisse-moi seul.

Peter n'arrive pas à savoir s'il à crier ses derniers mots, si sa voix est partie dans les aigues à cause des sanglots qui s'agglutinent dans sa gorge, alors qu'il ne doit pas pleurer. Il est grand, il n'est plus un enfant. Il ne doit pas pleurer. Tante May le lui a dit et redit. Il ne doit pas pleurer, parce qu'il est un homme. Et un homme, ça ne pleure pas. Peu importe les douleurs auxquelles il fait face. Sans compter qu'il ne veut pas que les Avengers le surprennent, ou que J.A.R.V.I.S. les informe de son état pathétique.

Mais Oncle Ben lui manquait. Beaucoup trop.

* * *

La tension entre l'équipe et l'adolescent redescendit au fil des jours.

Peter ne quittait sa chambre que pour aller en cours, manger ou venir à l'entrainement (toujours en y trainant les pieds et sa carcasse, bien entendu). Quelque fois, l'un d'eux l'accompagnait et venait le cherchait. Le trajet se faisait un silence. Peter parlait peu, pour ne pas dire jamais. L'adolescent répondait surtout par monosyllabes ou des phrases courtes et sèches.

Si l'équipe lâchait la bride sur sa surveillance, elle continuait de garder une attention particulière sur lui. Avec Peter, il y avait toujours un long moment de calme avant la tempête. Plus personne ne comptait le nombre de fois où tout semblait enfin rentrer dans l'ordre, et qu'au final, l'adolescent trouvait un coup foireux pour partir.

Ce jour-là, Tony sentait justement qu'il y allait se passer quelque chose. C'était limite devenu un instinct chez lui. L'ingénieur ne pouvait insinuer quoique ce soit pour lui, Peter rentrerait des cours avec une échappatoire planifiée et majestueuse. Peut-être moins surprenante que le piratage de J.A.R.V.I.S. ou l'arrivée de policiers les accusant de maltraitance envers un mineur (ce qui lui rappelait qu'il en devait toujours une à Matt…), cela s'entend.

(Au pire, le milliardaire lui gardera un peu plus longtemps son appareil photo.)

Ce jour-là donc, Tony travaillait sur un projet de nouvelles flèches pour Clint. L'archer avait totalement craqué sur des flèches d'un personnage d'un jeu vidéo en vogue. Projet simple en soi. Malheureusement, la pointe représentait actuellement, plus un risque pour Clint que pour ses futures cibles.

Alors qu'il effectuait de nouveaux plans, J.A.R.V.I.S. l'informa d'un appel entrant en provenance de Midtown. Le nom du lycée lui fit faire une grimace. Après tout, la dernière fois que le proviseur de l'établissement l'avait contacté, c'était pour entendre que Peter ne s'était pas présenté en cours pendant plus ou moins une petite semaine (soit, quand il eut finit de pirater J.A.R.V.I.S.).

_ Bonjour. Fit-il d'une voix aimable prêt intérieurement à entendre les plaintes  
_ Monsieur Stark ? questionna de manière précautionneuse la femme à l'autre bout du téléphone  
_ Lui-même, miss… ?  
_ Liz Allen, infirmière du lycée Midtown High School.

Tony pose ses outils. Soudain inquiet (et bien plus qu'il n'aurait pu l'imaginer vu son stade d'entente avec le cadet). L'infirmière n'appellerait pas pour une absence, et s'il y avait eu bagarre… il aurait encore une fois eut le directeur au bout du fil.

L'idée d'une connerie disparue soudain, telle neige au soleil.

_ Rassurez-vous monsieur, il n'y a eut ni chute, ni traumatisme. Peter a eut une très violente crise d'angoisse. Il est dans l'incapacité de reprendre les cours aujourd'hui, peut-être également ceux de demain… Je voulais savoir si vous pouviez venir le chercher ?  
_ Sa tante serait plus proche que moi, miss Allen.  
_ Avant de vous contacter, j'ai tenté de joindre madame Parker. Elle n'a répondu à aucun de mes appels.

Mauvais.

Tony savait ce qu'était qu'une crise d'angoisse (l'homme en avait suffisamment subit depuis son retour d'Afghanistan et son voyage dans l'espace). Il savait que lorsque l'on en sortait d'une, on ne demandait qu'à être aux côtés d'une personne que l'on apprécie, dans un endroit où l'on se sent en sécurité et protégé. Or, il n'était pas une personne appréciée de Peter, pas plus qu'un autre membre des Avengers. Sans oublier que le gosse haïssait plus que tout sa chambre.  
Pas de quoi faire un très bon mélange pour récupérer de sa crise.

_ Monsieur Stark ? appela Liz, Si vous ne pouvez pas venir tout de suite n'est pas un problème. Je veux juste savoir si vous pouvez venir le chercher ou quand il vous sera possible de venir. Je ne veux pas prendre le risque qu'il rentre _seul_.

Le milliardaire se passe une main dans la nuque. Mais il ne pu que capituler bien vite : Peter serait bien mieux dans un bon lit que dans celui de l'infirmerie.

_ Je devrais être là dans trois quarts d'heures, miss Allen. Prévenez-moi si sa tante vous rappelle et qu'elle vient le récupérer.  
_ Bien sûr monsieur Stark. Merci.

Tony reposa son téléphone, tout en se passant une main sur le visage.

_ J.A.R.V.I.S. préviens l'équipe que je pars et prépare une voiture. La moins voyante possible.

Il ne manquait plus qu'il se fasse remarquer et se coltine les journalistes.

oOo

_ Quand est-ce arrivée ?  
_ Je ne connais pas les détails. Je sais que les surveillants le cherchaient car il n'était pas présent en TP de sciences et ils ont voulu savoir s'il était chez moi, ce qui n'était pas le cas. Je crois que l'administration allez appeler sa tante ou vous, quand un collégien est venu me prévenir que Peter faisait une crise dans les toilettes. Je n'ai pas plus de détails. J'ignore combien de temps il est resté à hyper-ventilé, seul.  
_ Personne n'a rien vu ?

Liz s'arrêta de marcher pour se tourner vers le milliardaire.

_ Peter a bien changé depuis la mort de son oncle, monsieur Stark. Quand il a obtenu l'emploi pour devenir votre assistant, le corps enseignant a pensé que ça irait mieux mais… je crois que ce qui l'angoisse le plus, ce sont ses relations tendues avec sa tante. Il a du vous en parlez un peu.

Elle reprit sa marche, ne laissant pas Tony lui affirmer que non, Peter n'évoquait rien sur sa tante (excepté qu'il voulait rentrer chez elle et ne plus remettre les pieds au manoir). _Cependant_ , se demanda-t-il, _si ses relations sont tendues avec May, comme le dit l'infirmière, pourquoi s'acharner à vouloir retourner chez elle ?_

_ Ne vous étonnez pas s'il n'est pas très éloquent. fit-elle quand ils approchèrent de l'infirmerie, Je lui ai donné un petit calmant avant votre arrivée. J'ai eu peur qu'il ne refasse une crise.

L'ingénieur se permit de perdre son sourire poli pour une grimace, dans le dos de l'infirmière. Il n'avait beau ne pas apprécier plus que ça le jeune homme pour de multiple raisons (dont le piratage de son cher J.A.R.V.I.S.), il ne souhaitait à personne de subir deux crises d'angoisses en une journée, à quelques minutes d'intervalles qui plus est. Une étant déjà suffisante.

Liz ouvrit la porte de l'infirmerie et laissa passer le milliardaire.

_ Il est au fond. Je reviens.  
_ Prenez votre temps.

La salle était vide.

Surement puisque que Tony Stark en personne venait récupérer un élève malade et qu'il fallait éviter une foule d'adolescent(e)s demandeurs(es) d'autographes et de selfies en tout genre. Ce n'était que supposition, le milliardaire n'en savait rien. Peut-être qu'aujourd'hui était un jour particulièrement calme et que seul Peter s'était senti mal. Le monde est fait de suppositions...

Ses pas le guidèrent dans le fond de la salle, où une forme tremblante et recroquevillée l'attendait.

L'adolescent était encore plus pâle que d'habitude. Ses yeux bruns papillonnaient régulièrement pour chasser quelques larmes, et il hoquetait à intervalle irréguliers. Roulé en boule, ses bras autour de lui pour se protéger, Peter ressemblait plus à un enfant qu'à un adolescent.

Et au final, se dit Tony en s'agenouillant à sa hauteur, c'est ce qu'il était. Un enfant perdu, à qui l'on demandait de grandir trop vite.

Tony hésita un peu, avant de poser une main sur le bras du plus jeune, et de le frotter doucement.

_ Désolé que ta tante ait un imprévu.

(Cela aussi n'était qu'une supposition May n'avait pas répondu à ses propres appels et à ceux de l'école. Alors pour lui, la tante du garçon était trop prise dans son travail pour pouvoir décrocher.)

Peter renifla un peu, cherchant à mieux respirer sans doute, mais ne répondit pas. Il cacha sa tête dans ses bras, et sous ses doigts, l'ingénieur milliardaire le sentit tressaillir par spasmes réguliers. Il devina vite pourquoi. Le petit sanglotait en silence.

Tony fut impuissant, il chercha quelques mots, quelques idées à dire pour rassurer le plus jeune une tâche dont il détestait s'occuper. Le milliardaire n'était pas diplomate et n'avait pas vraiment de tact avec les autres.

_ Si parler t'aide à aller mieux, n'importe lequel d'entre nous pourra t'écouter. Si tu ne veux pas, il y a toujours ton infirmière, un spécialiste…

L'adolescent tremble un peu plus. Tony fait la grimace ça l'étonnerait à peine qu'il ait sortit un mot réconfortant mais qui ne l'était pas pour la personne en difficulté. Le milliardaire frotte un peu plus vigoureusement le bras de l'adolescent pour une tentative d'apaisement et de réconfort.

_ Ça va aller Peter. Miss Allen va bientôt revenir avec le fauteuil roulant –elle a dit que ce ne serait pas très judicieux de te faire marcher ou de te porter- et on rentre à la maison.

Bourde.  
« Maison » n'est pas le mot correct.

Enfin, pour Tony, le manoir Avengers est sa maison où l'attend sa famille de bras cassés. Le manoir Avengers n'est pas une maison pour le garçon, l'habitation n'est rien, et pour preuve : il ne cherche qu'à fuir le manoir. Ni plus, ni moins.

Le jeune le regarde enfin, les yeux embués de larmes. Tony ignore comment interpréter les paroles qui suivirent. Ni même comment les prendre. Ou quoi que ce soit.

_ Je n'ai aucun endroit que je peux appeler « maison ».

Un sanglot plus fort secoue le corps du petit brun qui se recroqueville toujours plus. Les derniers mots ne sont que soufflés et inaudibles :

_ Je n'en ai jamais eu.

La détresse du plus jeune lui fit mal, alors Tony le prit dans ses bras, initia un mouvement de balancement. Peter ne se débattit pas, au contraire, il s'accrocha. Il s'accrocha tellement fort que Tony eut mal, mais il ne dit rien. Vu comment était l'adolescent, le gamin devait être plus mal que lui. À cause de quelque chose qui le rongeait de l'intérieur depuis longtemps, sans qu'il ne puisse trouver le courage ou la volonté d'en parler à qui que ce soit.

Alors Tony le berça jusqu'à ce qu'il se calme, en silence.

oOo

Personne ne le vit aussi faible et désorienté depuis son arrivée (toujours autant non désirée par le concerné). L'adolescent donnait l'impression que le moindre courant d'air parviendrait à le briser en mile morceaux.

Alors pour lui laisser le temps de se retrouver et de se remettre de sa crise, l'équipe décida de ne pas l'incomber de ses tâches pour quelque temps –le temps qu'il perde cette mine cadavérique. Chacun essayant de savoir ce qui avait pu déclencher une telle détresse. Peter resta muet, détournant la question, ou l'ignorant parfaitement.

Il ne pu continuer de s'isoler suite à une crise d'angoisse en pleine nuit. Peter n'eut pas d'autre choix que de laisser Wanda et Pietro s'occuper de lui. (Parce les jumeaux le voyaient comme un petit frère turbulent, et que c'étaient bien les seuls que Peter ne repoussait jamais avec la même insistance.)

oOo

Tony garda pour lui l'aveu du cadet de la bande.

Il chercha à joindre May.

Mais peu importe son insistance et le nombre d'appels, elle ne décrocha pas.

Et peu importe le nombre de messages vocaux qu'il laissa, elle ne le rappela pas.

* * *

Tony toqua. Trois petits coups secs sur la porte âgée de cinq semaines, deux jours et sept heures (un record jusqu'ici).

Il entendit une faible autorisation pour rentrer dans la chambre allouée à Peter. Le milliardaire n'attendit pas plus longtemps pour pénétrer dans la pièce, avec un certain malaise apparent. Ce qui allait suivre pourrait être un certain fiasco et Peter chercherait un moyen judicieux pour se venger, surement encore plus épique que le piratage de J.A.R.V.I.S.

L'adolescent n'avait pas relevé la tête de son cahier, occupé à finir ses devoirs, certainement. Savoir que le gamin était un petit géni sérieux et très consciencieux dans ses travaux fut assez compliqué à admettre pour l'équipe : Peter ayant joué pas mal sur la carte des devoirs pour ne pas venir s'entraîner. Pourtant, c'était bel et bien un élève studieux, premier de sa classe, curieux qui ne demandait qu'à apprendre. (J.A.R.V.I.S. lui avait une fois montrée l'historique du cadet pour un devoir d'Histoire : Peter ne s'était pas contenter de deux-trois sources basiques, mais d'une bonne trentaine, qui avait résulté d'un dossier épais.)

_ Vous voulez quoi ?  
_ Parler. Je peux revenir plus tard, si tu veux.

Le garçon referme son livre de grammaire française, sans un soupir ou une quelconque marque d'agacement. Il ferme juste son livre et fit face au milliardaire. Ni plus, ni moins. Tony en tomberait presque sur le cul de ce changement de comportement.

_ Vous pouvez vous asseoir vous savez. Z'êtes chez vous.  
_ C'est ta chambre.  
_ C'pas ma chambre.

Le milliardaire voit parfaitement le corps de l'adolescent se tendre, et le ton de la voix devenir agressif. Tony se doute bien de la raison, elle est claire comme de l'eau de roche (l'aveu du gamin tourne en boucle dans sa tête depuis son annonce). Il préfère faire abstraction de la nouvelle tension palpable, et d'être calme. Cela évitera de déclencher une quelconque querelle : il n'est pas venu pour ça.

_ Je voulais évoquer ce sujet depuis quelques temps. Je n'étais pas certain des mots à utiliser, ni de la formulation. J'étais aussi inquiets sur comment tu le prendrais. Mais… je pense qu'il faut qu'on en parle. Ou que j'en parle : tu n'es pas obligé de répondre.

Tout en regardant les murs dénudés de posters, d'absence totale de vie entre les quatre murs de cette chambre (outre quelques livres et outils scolaires çà et là), il prend place sur le lit, pour faire face à Peter.

_ Je sais que tu ne veux pas être ici. Mais cette chambre, cette pièce, elle est à toi. Même quand tu partiras, elle sera à toi. Personne ne s'y installera. Si un jour, tu reviens pour des raisons que je ne peux qu'imaginer, ce sera _ta_ chambre.

Le garçon le regarde, une lueur indéfinissable dans le fin fond de ses prunelles brunes.

_ Je sais aussi que tu ne veux pas être là, que tu voudrais être ailleurs qu'être ici, dans cette chambre, dans ce manoir, placé dans un endroit où sans adresse personne ne peut accéder. Je pense que tu voudrais être chez ta tante, dans ta chambre, avec tes objets, tes photos, tes posters, tes créations de sciences, l'endroit qui te rappelle la présence de ton oncle et de tes parents. Que ce soit moi ou les autres Peter, on ne fait pas comme si nous ne savions pas. On le sait et on le comprend.

Il y a quelques larmes qui s'écoulent le long des joues. Tony attends le possible coup d'éclats, qui étonnement, ne vient pas. Alors il continue, encore.

_ Et crois-moi, nous aurions vraiment préféré que tu ne sois pas avec nous. Pas que tu sois un mauvais bougre, tu montres juste une fausse facette de toi pour que l'on ressente ton mécontentement et ton désaccord. On aurait préféré que tu ne sois pas avec nous, parce qu'on aurait préféré que tu sois un gamin banal, loin de tous ses tracas du gouvernement, qu'Ultron, Magnéto et je ne sais qui encore tentent de t'embrigader dans leurs idéologies. Que tu puisses jouer au basket, au foot, au handball, au volley sans risquer de détruire le matériel. Que tu ne sois pas témoins du bordel des Accords.

L'absence de réponse l'aide à poursuivre toujours plus loin, s'aventurant dans un terrain qui devient glissant.

_ Malheureusement, tu n'es pas un adolescent comme les autres. Cette stupide araignée t'a mordu toi, et le venin qui aurait dû te tuer, t'as offert des dons et t'as guéris de l'asthme et de tes problèmes de vue. Tu as une force surdéveloppée, une agilité dont les acrobates rêveraient… Tu as un don que tu ne veux pas certes, mais dont tu ne peux te défaire. D'où ta présence dans cette pièce que tu détestes, dans ce manoir que tu hais, en notre présence que tu méprises.

Tony soupire, se gratte l'arrière de la tête. Il voit d'autres larmes glisser le long des joues, mais aucune protestation ne vient. Il ne sait pas si ces perles salées sont bons signes ou non, alors il continue, pour mettre les choses au claires, peut être lui faire comprendre certaine chose que le plus jeune n'a pas pu comprendre à son arrivée, à cause de sa colère. Une colère que personne n'a su saisir correctement –l'ingénieur lui-même n'est pas sûr d'en saisir toutes les causes et les futurs aboutissements.

Ils auraient dû faire ça dès le début. Peut-être… peut-être que ça aurait pu éviter plein de chose.

_ Toutefois, je pense qu'il y a eut un malentendu entre l'équipe et toi. Si tu ne le veux pas, tu n'es pas là pour être l'un des nôtres. Tu es là pour apprendre à utiliser tes pouvoirs, à t'en servir, à les cacher, à vivre avec, afin d'éviter des ennuis dans le futur, surtout si les Accords sont signés. Tu es là pour ne plus craindre tes pouvoirs, Peter. Si tu en as peur, tu seras incapable de les utiliser correctement et il se pourrait que tu commettes des actes que tu regretterais plus tard. Je peux t'assurer que, dès que nous jugerons que sais maîtriser tes pouvoirs, tu pourras t'en aller, disparaître à jamais de nos vies si tu le souhaites. Mais même si tu t'en vas, cette chambre restera ta chambre.

Le milliardaire dépose l'appareil photo qu'il avait confisqué au plus jeune, ces cinq semaines plus tôt, sur le lit.

_ Je t'assure que le jour où tu arriveras à mettre Steve à terre sans te blesser ou casser quelque chose, et que tu ne détruiras pas ta porte peu importe toutes les contrariétés qui t'habitent, on réduira peu à peu le temps d'entraînement et le temps à passer ici. Il y aura des petits tests de temps à autre, toujours plus éloigné les uns des autres. Jusqu'à ce que tu puisses vivre sans notre tutelle.

Tony sourit un peu : la mine du gamin est indéchiffrable, mais absolument adorable (et le milliardaire est bien incapable d'expliquer en quoi la moue est mignonne).

_ Bon, je pense que c'est tout.

Il se redresse, Peter ne l'empêche pas, et ne l'interpelle pas non plus. L'adolescent récupère juste son appareil photo sans un mot, et le serre contre lui, en fixant un point invisible sur le mur d'en face.

Tony observe de nouveau les murs tristes et dénudés de la chambre alors qu'il chemine vers la sortie. Les murs sont de couleurs crèmes, une couleur à la mode en ce moment, qui jure avec des meubles d'un créateurs de renom, dans des tons plus sombre (et toujours à la mode). Ce devait être moderne. Mais avec le manque de signe de vie, c'est plus une atmosphère dépressive et triste.

_ Je vais dire à J.A.R.V.I.S. de commander quelques posters d'AC/DC. Ça donnera un peu de peps à ta chambre !  
_ Je préfère Coldplay.

Peter regarde à l'opposé, quelques petites rougeurs sur ses joues légèrement humides des précédentes larmes, et l'appareil photo tout contre lui. Tony sourit un peu plus, totalement serein.

_ P'tit joueur.

Tony aurait préféré que le gamin lui explique son aveu des semaines passées, lors de sa crise. Qu'il lui dise de vive voix pourquoi il n'avait jamais vraiment eu d'endroit qu'il pouvait appeler maison. (La curiosité est un bien vilain défaut.) Il n'était pas parvenu à formuler sa question, mais au moins avait-il pu assurer à Peter qu'il serait toujours le bienvenu ici. Le gosse ne se sentirait peut-être jamais chez lui, mais au moins pourrait-il être en paix avec lui-même ici, un endroit sécuritaire, un sanctuaire.

oOo

J.A.R.V.I.S. commanda tous les posters possibles et inimaginables sur Coldplay. Y compris ceux en rupture de stock, ou les plus rares. Peter ne sut pas vraiment quoi en faire de tous, mais il en accrocha quelques uns, entre quelques photos nouvellement imprimées.

Au fur et à mesure du temps passant, il réarrangeant à chaque fois sa chambre, pour pouvoir installé plus de poster, et plus de photos. Il donna vie à sa chambre, et indéniablement, s'en sentit mieux.

* * *

_ Est-il possible que la séance d'aujourd'hui soit d'écalée ?

La sollicitation surprit tout le monde. Peter n'avait pas vraiment dans son habitude de demander à ce que l'entraînement soit d'écalé. L'adolescent était plus dans l'optique de la faire comprendre haut et fort à tout le monde, par des actions stupides et irréfléchies.

Son attitude en elle-même se trouvait être quelque peu étrange il se tortillait les mains avec la tendance de s'appuyer d'un pied sur l'autre. Tout en lui transpirait sa non aisance à leur poser cette question, formulée d'une manière assez polie (il y avait encore plus polie, bien évidement. Connaissant l'adolescent, chacun pouvait dire qu'il y faisait de nombreux efforts).

_ Pour quelles raisons ?  
_ Disserte de philo à rendre pour demain.  
_ Comme la dernière fois ?

Peter fit une petite grimace. Sans pour autant répliquer.

Le mois qui suivit son arrivée au manoir, il avait sorti l'excuse d'une dissertation totalement bidon pour avoir la soirée tranquille et ne pas mettre les pieds dans la salle de gym (qu'il méprisait toujours, autant être honnête). Autant dire qu'il avait été découvert dès le lendemain.

_ J'vais poser mes affaires.

Personne ne trouva une remarque à sortir, tous scotchés de son attitude Peter n'agissait jamais avec nonchalance. Il répondait toujours avec mordant et remarques agaçantes. Même si ses mensonges finissaient par être bancales, il y croyait tellement, que parfois, le tout tenait la route. L'adolescent restait sur ses positions. Point. Il ne revenait jamais en arrière, pas même sur ses paroles.

_ Mais… questionna Scott pour tout le monde, Il a vraiment un devoir à rendre ou non ?

Personne n'eut vraiment de réponse.

Peter était déjà parti se changer dans sa chambre.

De manière quelque peu égoïste, comme c'était la première fois qu'il ne renâclait pas à venir s'entrainer, personne ne chercha à savoir s'il devait vraiment rendre un devoir.

Le lycéen n'en fit aucune mention le soir même, ni le lendemain, et encore moins les jours qui suivirent.

oOo

Peter rentra des cours la semaine suivante, une copie vierge en main qu'il déposa sur le comptoir de la salle commune. Où le jeune en profita pour attraper une pomme (c'était son fruit préféré, et les jumeaux s'assuraient toujours qu'il y en est un peu partout dans le manoir, avec l'aide de J.A.R.V.I.S.)

_ Si quelqu'un peut signer, ça s'rait cool. Ce s'rait plus logique que ce soit ma tante, mais comme j'dois ramener la copie demain… mieux vaux que l'un de vous signe. Mon prof' aura un autographe comme ça.  
_ Qu'est-ce ?  
_ Ma disserte de philo.

Comme ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de demander une signature sur ses devoirs (vue les pépites qu'il recevait), l'adolescent brun cru bon de préciser :

_ Copie blanche.

Steve est, sans surprise, le premier à être aux côtés du plus jeune (caractère de parent-poule oblige), ce dernier mange son fruit comme si de rien n'était. Peter relativisait sa note. La philosophie n'est qu'une matière optionnelle, prise juste à cause d'une fille à qui il n'a jamais osé adresser la parole. Le coefficient n'est pas très élevé. Il rattrapera facilement et s'assura de bien réviser pour les futurs contrôles, dans les matières principales.

_ Le sujet n'était pas vraiment compliqué Peter…

L'adolescent prend soin de terminer sa bouchée, avant de répondre simplement, sans une quelconque agression dans le timbre de sa voix :

_ Je sais. C'était une punition collective à cause de Flash. Mais quand je suis rentré, la séance d'entrainement n'a pas été annulée.

Il remord dans le fruit, s'obligeant ainsi à ne pas sortir que de toute manière le sujet intitulé « _le bonheur dans la société actuelle ne s'apparenterait-elle pas au désir ?_ » ne l'avait pas vraiment super inspiré. S'il ne titille pas trop la bande, l'un d'eux signera surement sans trop rechigner. Et il évitera des heures de colle.

Steve assimile et souffle lentement.

_ La dissertation de la semaine dernière, donc.  
_ Yup. répond le plus jeune, une main devant sa bouche pour éviter toute sorte de cracha  
_ Pourquoi tu n'as-  
_ Parce que je n'ai qu'à m'en prendre à moi-même, m'sieur Rogers. J'ai hurlé au loup les premiers jours. Je n'avais rien pour vous prouver que cette dissertation était à faire. Taper du pied n'aurait servit à rien, pas même me justifier par A et B.  
_ Tu as eu zéro, Peter. L'entrainement est important, mais ta scolarité l'est plus encore.  
_ C'est pour ça que j'arrête la philo' l'année prochaine. Je prends les sciences moléculaires. C'plus simple comme matière.

Scott retient un gloussement avec Hope, puisque pour Steve, la philosophie était bien la plus simple des sciences.

_ Peter…  
_ Je suis pleinement conscient qu'avoir choisit c'te matière à la con juste parce que Gwen y allait, est une chose bien crétine de ma part. Mais elle prend les sciences moléculaires l'année prochaine, donc… j'fais un choix plus réfléchit.

Steve ne vit vraiment pas en quoi. Le gamin allait juste reproduire la même erreur l'année prochaine ! Ne lui avait-on donc jamais dit que choisir quelque chose juste pour plaire à autrui n'était jamais une chose à faire ? Il alla ouvrir la bouche afin de lui expliquer ce petit point essentiel, mais fut de nouveau coupé par l'adolescent :

_ Je demande qu'une signature qui m'évitera des heures de travaux généraux jusqu'à la fin du mois. J'ai jusqu'à vendredi matin pour faire un autre sujet qui rattrapera c'te note. S'il-vous-plait.

Autre règle très important que la bande avait vite apprise avec Peter : il ne savait jamais dire « merci » et « s'il-te-plait » avec eux. Tous comprenaient qu'il s'agissait juste là de sa manière de montrer son mécontentement, et non sa véritable nature. Mais le voir sous un côté gentil et aimable était totalement étrange.

_ À la condition que tu me fasses relire ton travail.  
_ _Deal_.

La bannière étoilée vivante ne s'étouffa pas dans sa propre salive, au contraire de Clint sur son jeu et des quelques autres pensionnaires présents aux alentours. Parce que Peter n'était jamais, _**ja-mais**_ , d'accord avec quoi que ce soit, ou qui que ce soit.

_ Merci.

Steve réagit à peine, trop choqué.

C'était bien la première fois que Peter remerciait quelqu'un d'ici.

Tout comme c'était bien la première fois qu'il montrait un sourire sincère.

oOo

_ Peter ! On va manger, tu viens ? émit gentiment Wanda en passant sa tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte où elle pu apercevoir la chambre de plus en plus décorée

L'adolescent a levé le nez de son ordinateur, la mine ennuyée par sa lecture et quelques livres ouverts sur le sol et le lit.

_ À moins que ton travail te prend trop de temps, et on te met un tup' de côté.

C'était plutôt une habitude. Peter ne venait que rarement manger avec eux, pour des raisons très évidentes. Pour la majorité de la bande, c'était pour eux une bonne décision, dans le sens où il n'aurait pas à supporter la mauvaise humeur du plus jeune.

_ T'es douée en philo ? fut la simple réplique de l'adolescent

Wanda cligne un peu des yeux, surprise de la demande. Elle finit par sourire, contente que Peter prenne sur lui et requête un peu d'aide dans ses devoirs.

_ Ça peut aller. C'est quoi ton sujet ?

Peter pousse un long soupir et attrape l'énoncé, qu'il tient à bras tendu devant lui, entre deux doigts. Il le regarde avec une pointe de dégoût dans ses prunelles chocolat, et le lit d'une voix pincée en harmonie avec un soupir qui vient du cœur (et dont le tout fait rire Wanda) :

_ « _Qu'est-ce que la vie ?_ »

oOo

Ne voyant pas sa jumelle revenir, Pietro s'est à son tour rendu dans la chambre du cadet. On lui fit part de la question. Et à son tour, il resta à réfléchir avec les deux autres pour élaborer un plan.

Ils exposèrent leur problème ensuite à Scott, qui n'eut d'autres choix que de s'installer à leur côté, avec ses arguments et ses pistes de réflexion pour le plan (dont il mentionna un nombre incalculable de fois sa petite Cassie). S'ajouta Clint, puis Natasha, puis Bruce, puis Tony. La chambre se remplit au fur et à mesure du temps passant, chacun trouvant sa place dans le petit espace, allant de son propre avis sur la question. Avec l'aide de Carole et Luke, Hope rapporta le repas de la chambre la nourriture serait une source d'aide aux nombreuses réflexions.

J.A.R.V.I.S. donna également son point de vue, sur ses observations et ses nombreuses estimations. Tony rajouta plus de documents qu'il afficha sur un mur numérique ajouté à la va-vite pour un gain d'espace. Steve et Bucky purent parler du point des vue des années quarante (avec une voix nostalgique qui agaça un certain milliardaire dont nous tairons le nom). Ils appelèrent également T'Challa avoir un point de vu extérieur à la société Américaine, qui complèterait celui d'Hélène, pouvait également avoir du bon (Avoir celui de Thor aurait été une merveille, mais pour le moment, les lignes téléphoniques ne sont pas encore installées sur Asgard, et l'appel vers Peter Quill ne donna aucune suite [Ceci dit, Peter n'est pas certain qu'un point de vue extra terrestres puisse être compris dans le sujet, mais bon. Seule l'intention comptait, et il n'allait pas se plaindre de cette aide !]).

Tout ce travail de réflexion, d'arguments et d'exemple pour convaincre Peter que non, il ne devait pas faire un plan expliquant que la vie n'était rien d'autre qu'une sale pute égocentrique et chiante à souhait. Car, la vie pouvait être autre chose que cela, même si, _oui_ , elle pouvait être une emmerdeuse.

_ C'est quand même une merde ce sujet. marmonna Hope dans une aisance particulière

La plupart affirmèrent ses paroles d'un signe de tête ou d'un grognement approbateur.

_ Qu'un devoir de philosophie nous questionne pour savoir si nous sommes vraiment en vie…  
_ Si ça se trouve, Clint nous a tous transformé en sims.  
_ Hé ! s'indigna l'archer à cette remarque

Peter ne parvient pas à se maintenir il éclata d'un rire doux et chaud.

(Et ce fut bien la première fois qu'ils en furent tous témoins que cet adolescent était un garçon comme tout le monde, plus qu'un simple môme cherchant à se montrer plus fort émotionnellement qu'il ne l'était.)

Et jeudi soir, Peter présenta un dossier d'une vingtaine de pages à Steve, un sourire fier comme un lion peint sur son visage. Il n'était peut-être pas convaincu de toutes les idées données, mais il les avait toutes prises en compte et organisées dans son plan pour des avis contrastés, argumentés et expliqués.

L'icône de l'Amérique passa une bonne partie de la nuit à corriger avec l'adolescent des formulations des phrases, Jessica intervenant pour quelques corrections d'orthographiques.

Avoir l'adolescent ainsi à leur côté, intéressé, réactif et interactif, fut pour eux presque naturel (ainsi qu'une véritable bouchée d'air frais).

oOo

Il fut apparemment légèrement hors sujet sur quelques points, mais son professeur ne pu dénigrer son travail, ni l'ardeur que l'adolescent y avait mit. Il obtient la note maximale, mais à coefficient moindre, puisque ce n'était qu'un travail pour rattraper une copie blanche. Peter s'en fichait un peu, puisqu'il présenta également la note à tout le monde, tout aussi fier qu'un lion.

Pour le féliciter, ils lui promirent qu'il pourrait rentrer ce weekend chez sa tante, et passer le suivant également avec elle.

Peter leur paru plus motivé que jamais. Et surtout, plus abordable et souriant. Plus impressionnant encore, même s'il ne donnait pas vraiment toute son attention aux entraînements (sauf lors des moments d'étirement, où Natasha et Hope jalousait son élasticité), il vint, aux dits entraînements, sans râler, ni traîner les pieds, ni encore moins sa carcasse. Personne ne sait vraiment ce qui l'a fait changer radicalement (à part Tony, qui espère que son discours a apaisé l'adolescent). Mais oui. C'était un véritable changement, et une bouché d'air frais qui n'avait pas l'air de se terminer.

* * *

_ Tu ne devais pas être ch-

Natasha préféra se taire quand elle reçut le regard de Clint. L'adolescent traversa à grands pas le chemin qui le séparait de sa chambre, le regard larmoyant et fuyant, ses mains tremblantes le long de la lanière de son sac. Il laissa sa valise dans l'entrée, ignora les autres vengeurs quand il traversa la salle commune et s'enferma à double tour dans sa chambre (sans casser la porte cette fois).

_ S'il-te-plait Clint, nous dis pas que tu as délibérément refusé de le laisser passer quelques jours chez sa tante…

La dernière fois que l'équipe eut pris cette décision radicale, suite à une bêtise monumentale de la part de Peter (à savoir la venue des services de l'enfance), l'adolescent passa les trois mois suivant à pirater J.A.R.V.I.S.

Et de toute façon, pourquoi l'archer aurait-il décidé d'agir ainsi ? Le gamin c'était conduit de manière exemplaire, avec à la clef la promesse de passer deux weekends consécutifs auprès de sa tante.

La réponse de l'archer fut bien différente de tout ce qu'ils auraient pu attendre.

_ May Parker est partie.  
_ Comment ça « partie » ?

Alors que Clint s'assoit, il lance un regard angoissé vers le couloir des chambres. Il s'assure que Peter soit bien partit, que l'adolescent ne fasse pas machine arrière et entende une nouvelle fois la mauvaise nouvelle. L'archer prend une grande inspiration pour lâcher _**la**_ bombe du siècle à ses camarades dans un chuchotement (et Ultron leur paru une si piètre petite préoccupation sur le moment) :

_ La maison est en vente depuis deux semaines. Nous sommes arrivés pendant une visite.

Silence. Pas même une mouche ne voltige entre eux.

_ L'agent immobilier m'a expliqué que l'ancienne propriétaire avait tout plaqué pour partir le plus vite possible.

Chacun se regarde, sans savoir quoi dire, ni que faire.

C'est Tony qui brise le silence, d'une voix mal assurée, espérant que ce ne soit qu'un mauvais canular et qu'une fausse crainte. Car les informations mises bout à bout, tout concordait.

_ J.A.R.V.I.S., cherche May s'il-te-plait…  
 **« Bien monsieur. »**

oOo

Les résultats tombèrent les uns après les autres. Tous annonçant une mauvaise nouvelle et la dure réalité de la situation.

Compte en banque vidé et clôt. Remboursement des dettes et prêts. Abonnement internet terminé. Numéro de téléphone plus attribué. Démission de son poste d'infirmière et de serveuse. Vente de la voiture. Suppression de l'intégralité de ses comptes sociaux…  
Tout cela, le même jour où la maison fut mise sur le marché de la vente. Il n'y avait plus… rien. Plus aucune trace d'elle.

Et personne ne lui ressemblant venait d'apparaître comme par magie autre part.

May Parker s'en était allée. Volatilisée de son plein grès. Abandonnant derrière elle, son neveu, dernier membre de sa famille.

oOo

Peter ne mit pas un pied en dehors de sa chambre du weekend.

Un membre de l'équipe le rejoignait de temps à autre, vérifiant qu'il était bien là, et non évadé pour la énième fois. On lui déposait ses repas, mais il n'y touchait pas vraiment.

Au petit matin du lundi, il s'est levé et est partit pour l'école. Avec des mouvements mécaniques et calculés, répétant en boucle la même phrase dans sa barbe, faite dans l'unique but de se convaincre que tout allait bien, que tout était normal, qu'il n'y avait rien à s'inquiétait et que sa tante rentrerait.

Parce que May allait rentrer. N'est-ce pas ?  
May allait forcément rentrer…  
May rentrait toujours…

oOo

Natasha regretta d'avoir maintenu l'entrainement.

Au tout début, Peter avait mis bien plus de cœur à l'ouvrage qu'habituellement. Pour l'ancienne espionne à la solde du SHIELD, il cherchait juste à se défouler, à évacuer les sentiments de rage, de colère, de tristesse et d'abandon qui ne cessaient d'augmenter depuis vendredi soir. Et honnêtement, si elle avait maintenu l'entraînement, c'était bien pour ça.

Elle fit en sorte de le pousser dans ses retranchements, pour qu'il évacue tout. Peter a suivit, comme il ne l'avait jamais fait jusqu'ici. Personne n'ignorait sa force décuplée. Or, excepté contre les anciennes portes innocentes de sa chambre, son ancien casier du lycée et un panneau de basket, il ne s'en n'était jamais servi. Du moins, jusqu'à ce soir.

Quand les coups sont devenus trop forts pour elle, Bucky l'a remplacé. Toujours dans l'optique que l'adolescent se défoule, crache ses poumons et ses larmes.

Le corps de Peter a arrêté de suivre au bout de quelques minutes, sans raison apparente, lorsqu'il a volé jusqu'au mur molletonné d'en face. Avec un cri de surprise qui s'est transformé en plainte de douleur, accompagné de craquements d'os.

Il ne s'est pas relevé. (Alors qu'il se relève toujours, même si c'est pour s'en aller.)

Il n'a pas gémit. Il ne s'est pas plaint.

Peter est resté au sol, le corps tendu de douleur, la mâchoire serrée pour ne pas crier et le bras gauche exposé en un angle inhabituel.

(Personne n'a fait attention au fait que Peter se rattrapait toujours grâce à ses sens, trop occupés à le distraire de la douleur le temps que Bruce ne lui remette les os en place.)

oOo

_ Tu n'as plus mal quand tu bouges ?  
_ Oui.

La voix est monotone, morne et sans réelle conviction. Bruce ne sait pas si l'adolescent répond franchement, ou s'il veut juste en finir plus vite avec la visite. Alors, après un coup d'œil d'inquiétude échangé avec Cho, l'homme insiste sur la question.

_ Certain ?  
_ Oui.  
_ Même si j'appuie ici ? s'enquit Bruce

Il appuie effectivement qu'il avait remarqué sensible la veille. Le scientifique y met le plus de force qu'il peut : Peter ne scille même pas. L'adolescent ne serre rien, ne se tend pas. Bruce ne peut reconnaître qu'une chose, le jeune n'a plus mal.

La réponse met un peu plus de temps pour venir. Bruce entend la voix plus fébrile, moins forte. Il reconnait un début de sanglot dans la voix, mais aucune note de douleur.

_ Oui.  
_ Et là ?

C'est un hochement de tête qui lui répond. Le scientifique ne s'en formalise pas. Il fait semblant de ne pas voir les larmes de colère monter dans les yeux bruns du gamin. Bruce peut lui laisser ça. Même si c'est assez inquiétant de constaté que Peter déteste son propre corps. Surement un peu plus que ce n'était au tout début.

Après la découverte d'une puissance décuplée, la capacité à se coller sur tous types de surfaces, de l'apparition d'un sixième sens et une agilité hors normes, l'adolescent découvrait, en même temps que Bruce et Hélène, une toute nouvelle faculté : une capacité régénérative rapide. Comme Steve.

Son bras était comme neuf. Ni les os, ni les muscles, ni les tendons n'avaient de dommage. Et il ne s'était luxé l'épaule et brisé aussi bien l'humérus que le cubitus la veille. Tout fut rentré dans l'ordre au cours de la nuit.

N'importe qui s'en serait réjouit.  
Or, Bruce et Hélène remarquèrent le regard de dégoût emplit d'une colère sourde que Peter se jeta à lui-même et l'empressement qu'il mit à se rhabiller une fois l'osculation finie.

* * *

C'était la fugue la plus étrange que le Capitaine George Stacy ait pu connaître au long de sa longue carrière. L'une des plus courtes, mais la plus étrange à n'en pas douter. Déjà de part ceux qui étaient venues déposer l'avis de la disparition, des moyens mis à dispositions par ces dites personnes, et l'agissement en lui-même de l'adolescent à retrouver.

_ Tu es bien Peter Parker mon garçon ?

L'adolescent ne répond pas vocalement, les yeux rivés sur le bout de ses chaussures. Ses mains serrent ses bras, plus de manière à se rassurer que par froid (il ne faisait jamais bien froid en été à New York).

George fait signe à ses collègues de baisser leurs armes et de reculer. Le gamin n'a pas l'air menaçant. Il n'a rien de menaçant, pas même d'agressif. C'est juste un l'adolescent perdu que sa fille aînée lui a décrit à la différence que le policier le trouve beaucoup plus craintif et chétif par rapport à la description donnée.

_ Je suis le Capitaine George Stacy de la Police de New York. Tu dois connaître ma fille, Gwen.

L'adolescent relève la tête un moment à l'évocation du prénom féminin. Une petite lueur de reconnaissance traverse ses prunelles brunes, George lit autre chose sous la lueur du lampadaire, avant que le gamin ne rabaisse son visage. Ses mains serrent un peu plus ses bras, comme s'il voulait se briser les os.

_ Tu veux bien qu'on discute un peu ?

Peter ne répond pas, la tête déjà baissée, il la tourne vers le mur et cherche à se cacher dans ses épaules. Il n'a cependant l'air pas contre une possible discussion, comme il ne recule pas quand le Capitaine avance vers lui. Il en a assez de courir.

_ Quel âge as-tu ?  
_ Quinze et demi.

La voix est râpeuse, basse, chevrotante.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais dehors, seul ? Quelqu'un t'accompagne ?

Une fois encore, le gamin ne répond pas, il ne redresse pas non plus son visage.

_ Tu as été porté disparu hier soir. Cela va faire une journée que nous te cherchons. Tu vas bien ?  
_ Non.  
_ Tu es blessé ?

Peter secoue la tête de gauche à droite il se mord les lèvres quand il étouffe un sanglot. Le gamin sursaute et recule de quelques pas quand George pose une main sur son bras. Il recule par surprise d'être touché que par peur. Le policier parvient à en faire la différence grâce à l'expérience de son travail. Il repose une main un peu plus ferme sur le bras du garçon.

_ Si tu n'es pas blessé, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?  
_ Je voulais… rentrer. Juste… rentrer. Mais je ne peux pas rentrer.

L'adolescent hoquète, chasse furieusement les larmes de ses yeux. Il cherche à se retenir, mais des gémissements de tristesse s'échappent de sa gorge. Il tremble d'épuisement et de lassitude. Peter se trouve assez pathétique de se comporter de la sorte, il n'est plus un enfant. Et un garçon qui n'est plus un enfant n'a pas à se comporter de la sorte. Déjà qu'il n'avait pas le droit de pleurer quand il était enfant. Alors qu'est-ce qu'en penserait son père, à la voir pleurer alors qu'il approche de jour en jour de l'âge adulte ?

Le policier le laisse continuer. Peter ne cache pas que cela le soulage légèrement, de ne pas être jugé par un agent de l'ordre.

_ May est partie. Je ne peux pas rentrer. Et après- après…

George l'accompagne lorsqu'il se laisse tomber à genoux pour pleurer une nouvelle fois. Il fait signe à ses collègues que tout va bien, qu'ils peuvent de nouveaux baisser leur arme. Peter ne traverse qu'une passe affreuse et douloureuse, dont le policier ne souhaite à personne. Il ne connait pas vraiment cet adolescent. Gwen a beau en parler, elle ne l'a jamais invité. Les dossiers qu'il a lu jusqu'ici n'évoquent que des faits. D'un autre côté, il a beau ne pas le connaitre, il en sait suffisamment pour dire que ce gosse ne mérite pas tout ça, et qu'il en a déjà subit assez pour que la vie en rajoute toujours un peu plus sur ses épaules.

_ Tu as eu peur de rentrer au manoir ?

Le gamin hoche la tête. George ne s'en étonne pas.

_ Ils sont trop inquiets pour te faire une quelconque remontrance.

Le capitaine de police lâche un soupire silencieux aux manque de réaction et de réponse. Il se positionne à côté de l'adolescent. Et dans des gestes doux, il l'aide à le relever, ainsi qu'à le réconforter.

_ Je te ramène Peter.

L'adolescent se laisse faire.

Il est vidé. Épuisé.

oOo

Le trajet s'est dans un silence total, George se contentant de garder les yeux sur la route et Peter à fixer inlassablement ses mains.

Son collègue a cherché à le faire parler, sur plusieurs sujets, dont l'école et surtout les sciences Parce que, de ce qu'Ed' savait, c'est que le gamin adore les sciences, au même titre que Gwen (la fille de son supérieur, que tout le monde connait dans le service). Il a évoqué les dernières inventions sorties, les attentions futures des scientifiques. Il lui a demandé plein de choses, concernant l'ingénierie, ce que les entreprises de Stark prévoyaient pour les mois et les années à venir, qu'est-ce que Stark Entreprise allait faire pour concurrencer Oscorp ou la AIM.

Mais peu importe les nombreuses tentatives, l'adolescent est resté muet comme une carpe, perdu dans la contemplation de ses mains tremblantes de stresse, de fatigue et de peur.

Ed' ne s'en est pas vexé, il a même continué, juste pour qu'il y ait un bruit de fond, en plus de celui du moteur. Il a parlé sans discontinué, jusqu'à leur arrivée devant le manoir pour que l'ambiance soit moins froide, tendue, _étrange_.

Parfois, il coupait court à ses demandes, sans pour autant arrêter de parler. Ces moments-là, c'était parce qu'il prévenait les autres voiture de patrouille que Peter Parker était avec eux, sain et sauf, épuisé mais en bonne santé.

oOo

_ Merci bon dieu, tu n'as rien !

Carole a enlacé vivement l'adolescent, avant de lui faire une fouille au corps expresse et minutieuse, juste pour s'assurer qu'il aille bien, qu'il n'ait rien. Le garçon s'est laissé faire, une once de surprise dans le regard brun. Il a néanmoins finit par baisser la tête, surement honteux d'avoir disparu pendant presque vingt-quatre heures ou attendant les remontrances, qui ne vinrent pas.

L'Avenger s'est tourné vers les deux agents de police, un sourire bienveillant accroché aux lèvres.

_ _Merci_.

Carole les a fait entrer, prétextant que ce serait plus simple de faire les papiers maintenant, que de devoir retourner au poste. Ce serait une perte de temps, alors que tout le matériel était disponible ici. Et Peter donnait vraiment l'impression qu'il allait tomber endormit à la moindre occasion… Pourquoi s'entêter à aller au poste ?

La blonde s'est également empresser de prévenir les autres parti à la recherche du cadet, un à un. George a fait de son mieux pour ne pas rouler des yeux par acte d'agacement il remercie l'aide que fournit les super héros contre une invasion extra-terrestre ou pour stopper un gars totalement fou qui décide de prendre possession du monde avec une technologie dépassant la fiction. Mais pour tout ce qui touche aux crimes et aux disparitions, il aimerait bien que cela reste aux mains de la police, qu'elle garde son image et son rôle aux yeux des citoyens. Il ne dit rien, car Stark leur a fournit du matériel précieux, qui pourra bien lui être utile dans les prochains jours, si le milliardaire lui laisse une occasion de l'utiliser, bien entendu.

_ Tu as mangé depuis ton dépars ?

L'adolescent répond négativement de la tête, fixant le sol.

_ Je vais te préparer quelque chose. Vous désirez aussi un en cas messieurs ?  
_ Ça ira pour nous mademoiselle. Occupez-vous de Peter.  
_ Vous êtes sûrs ?  
_ Parfaitement sûr.

Carole leur désigne un endroit pour remplir des papiers, leur laissant la surveillance de l'adolescent le temps qu'elle prépare quelque chose de rapide et bourratif.

Elle revient avec des boissons fraîches, et Ed' ne refuse pas la limonade faite maison. La blonde s'excuse si le liquide est trop acide, tout le monde a un peu oublié les citrons avec ce qui est arrivé. Mais Ed' s'en fiche. La boisson lui fait du bien.

La mutante s'éclipse de nouveau, et revient plus tard, avec une assiette fumante remplit à ras-bord qu'elle dépose devant l'adolescent. Elle lui plante la fourchette dans les mains :

_ Mange, je m'occupe du reste.

Peter n'est pas motivé à mettre quoi que ce soit dans sa bouche, mais il obéit –son estomac ne pourra que lui en être reconnaissant, même si ce n'est que pour quelques bouchées. Il n'a pas vraiment la force, le courage, ni l'envie de s'opposer à quoi que ce soit ces derniers temps. Depuis que May est partie pour être exacte.

Depuis, tout lui paraît terne et vide, comme s'il n'avait plus vraiment sa place ici, comme ailleurs. May l'avait fui après tout. Qui d'autre pourrait vouloir de lui ?

Et même… même si Tony lui avait assuré dur comme fer que sa chambre au manoir lui appartenait… était-ce vraiment le cas ? Si sa propre tante l'avait laissé derrière elle, qu'est-ce qui lui disait que les Avengers ne feraient pas la même chose ? Surtout après tout ce qui leur avait fait subir. Qu'ils lui claquent la porte au nez serait une action passablement logique et réfléchit de leur part. Il le méritait après tout. Toutes les erreurs finissent par se payer un jour où un autre. Ils ne lui rendraient que la monnaie de sa pièce.

Carole dépose une main sur son bras il sursaute de nouveau.

_ Tout va bien Peter ?

Il ne comprend pas pourquoi elle a l'air si concerné, si inquiète. Il ne voit même pas l'once d'un masque pour faire bien face aux policiers. Il ne lit que du vrai dans les yeux bleus. Ça lui fait mal. Parce qu'il ne se rappelle pas de la dernière fois que ses parents ou même sa tante, l'ont regardé avec tant d'inquiétude.

_ Je- Je sais pas…

Sa voix lui paraît lointaine, différente, à quelqu'un d'autre. Il sent les larmes remonter, il peine à les retenir (pourquoi est-ce que ça devient si dur de leur cacher ses sentiments ? Pourquoi ?!).

_ Tu peux laisser le plat de côté si ce n'est pas bon. Sam te préparera quelque chose de meilleur qu'un plat tout fait.

Carole le force à redresser la tête.

_ Et ces messieurs travaillent d'arrache pied pour retrouver ta tante. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour ça. D'accord ? On s'occupe de tout.

Il acquiesce Peter sait que son geste manque de conviction. Il voudrait bien y croire. Cependant, il n'est juste pas dupe il a vu comment le Capitaine Stacy s'est tendu à la mention de sa tante. L'adolescent est convaincu que le policier et son équipe travailleront d'arrache-pied pour savoir où est passée May, ou à minima donner une réponse à son départ précipité. Mais, s'il s'est tendu, c'est qu'il y a un pépin dans l'enquête, dans la procédure, dans les lois, et ils n'auront probablement aucune réponse.

_ D'accord… accepte-t-il en fixant un morceau de viande élastique (et caractérisque des plat tout fait trop chauffé)

Il se demande à quel moment sa vie est partie en couille. À la mort de ses parents ? Un peu avant ? Ou un peu après ? Est-ce suite à l'assassinat de son oncle ? Un peu avant ? Ou un peu après ? À la morsure de l'araignée ? Un peu avant ? Ou un peu après ? Depuis quand May voulait-elle le laisser derrière elle ? Quand il est devenu un orphelin ? Quand Ben s'est assassiné sous ses yeux ? Quand il a obtenu ses pouvoirs ? Est-ce le prix à payer pour avoir une intelligence supérieure à la moyenne ? Peter n'arrive pas à savoir, ni à déterminer la limite.

_ Peter !

Sans Pietro pour le retenir, Wanda l'aurait fait tomber de sa chaise avec elle.

L'optimisée le serre un moment contre elle. Quand elle le relâche, Peter peut voir le visage de la jeune femme baignée de larmes. Après une seconde fouille au corps dont il se laisse faire, des petites remontrances tombent, juste légères et lourdes d'inquiétudes.

_ Ne nous fais plus une frayeur pareil bon sang ! Et n'oublie plus jamais ton portable. Je me suis fais un sang d'encre. On s'est _**tous**_ fait un putain de sang d'encre !

Autant les marques possibles d'affection à son égard venant de la part des autres membres des Avengers, Peter parvenait à les faire passer pour un mensonge. Mais jamais celles venant des jumeaux. Peut-être parce qu'ils avaient la même tranche d'âge. Peut-être parce qu'ils avaient également des malheurs à la pelle et que maintenant, après tant de souffrance, la vie leur souriait un peu. Et qu'avec ces similitudes, Peter supposait que ça lui arriverait également un jour, possiblement…

Wanda lui embrasse le front. C'est tellement doux, tellement chaud. Peter se noierait dans cette simple marque d'affection.

_ Je voulais juste rentrer à la maison… Mais elle est partie… elle m'a _abandonnée_! Je savais plus quoi faire…

Formuler la réalité lui fait à la fois mal et beaucoup de bien.

La Sorcière Rouge l'enlace délicatement, et le frère de cette dernière lui frotte tendrement le dos. Il se laisse aller contre son épaule, à déverser toute sa peine. Il entend des propos rassurants venant de toute part. Il ne distingue pas les voix, ni les mains apaisantes qui viennent se poser sur son dos, frotter ses bras. Peter ne s'occupe que de l'embrassade chaude et aimante autour de lui. Plus rien d'autre ne compte. Plus rien.

Peter se souvient alors de ce que ça fait d'être aimé. Et il s'accroche de toutes ses forces à cette sensation et aux personnes qui lui transmettent cette chaleur qu'il avait fini par oublier, puis à force, une sensation qu'il avait lui-même appris à rejeter.

oOo

Le Capitaine George Stacy se passe une main dans la nuque, peu décidé à remonter dans la voiture de fonction qui le ramènerait à son poste de travail. Ed' l'attend patiemment au volant, ne le presse pas, ni le questionne. George lui en est reconnaissant.

L'affaire est quelque peu étrange, pas inédite. Il s'agit d'un cas rare, certes, mais existant. Et pour cette affaire, il a pour la première fois (en quelque sorte), impliqué l'un de ses enfants (son aînée). Cela le travaille depuis, au point qu'il regrette d'y avoir impliqué sa fille. Pas qu'elle soit en danger. Mais elle en est affectée. Tout comme l'adolescent de tout à l'heure.

_ Attends-moi ici quelques minutes. Je oublié de leur communiquer d'autres informations…  
_ Pas de problème.

Ed' hausse les épaules pour bien lui montrait qu'il se fiche que son supérieur prenne plus de temps que d'habitude. Il sort juste son téléphone et lance une petite application pour passer le temps, tout en gardant une oreille à la radio.

C'est bien la première fois que George fait cela, qu'il s'implique personnellement, à cause d'un membre de sa famille, dans une affaire. George n'aime pas vraiment cela. Ce n'est jamais bon de s'impliquer personnellement dans une affaire. Il n'aurait pas posé la question à sa fille, il n'en serait pas là.

Mais, le policier ne fait pas demi-tour. La vision du gamin l'oblige à aller jusqu'au bout de sa décision. Il sonne à la porte. Attend quelques instant avant que le héros national ne vienne lui ouvrir (et il ne cacha pas sa surprise de le revoir).

_ Capitaine Stacy ?  
_ Puis-je vous dire quelques mots ? Sans son neveu dans les parages. ajoute-t-il à voix basse

Steven Rodgers opine et lui fait un signe de tête. George le suit sans discuter. L'adolescent ne semble plus être là, comme les faux-jumeaux. _Surement parti ensemble_ , se dit-il pour se rassurer un peu. Si le gamin l'entend, il n'ose imaginer la douleur qu'il ressentira, alors qu'il n'en mène déjà pas large…

L'icône de l'Amérique le guide jusqu'à une salle, où se trouve déjà Tony Stark et Carole. Les deux, sont autant surpris que leur camarade.

_ Qu'est-ce que- ?  
_ J'ai une fille de 15 ans. Elle s'appelle Gwen. Je lui ai parlé de cette affaire. Je lui en ai parlé, parce qu'elle fréquente la même école que Peter. D'après elle, ils ont toujours été plus ou moins dans la même classe. Elle ne lui a jamais parlé, mais l'adore de part –je cite- « la compétition qu'il instaure sans le vouloir entre elle et lui, mais que depuis qu'il est seul, ce n'est plus pareil. »

Sous la mine interrogative, il soupire, avant de reprendre :

_ Des éléments récoltés, May Parler n'a pas été enlevée ou assassinée. Elle est partie de son plein grès. Elle est adulte, cela ne sera pas retenu comme une fugue. Aucune loi n'interdit un adulte de s'en aller. La période de recherche ne dépassera pas la semaine. Le dossier sera rapidement envoyé dans les affaires non classées, et possiblement non touchée jusqu'à… ce qu'il passe la prescription.

_ Vous plaisantez j'espère…  
 **« Malheureusement non, Monsieur. »** résonne la voix mécanique de J.A.R.V.I.S.  
_ Elle a laissé derrière elle un enfant de 15 ans ! Une fois le dossier fermé, il adviendra quoi de Peter ? Vous avez une fille-  
_ May Parker a mis Peter sous votre garde. Nous avons creusé à beaucoup d'endroit, quelques jours avant son départ, elle a cédé son droit. Je viens de recevoir l'information. Quand le dossier sera fermé, vous recevrez certainement un courrier et la visite des services sociaux.

Tony prend une grande inspiration avant d'expirer lourdement, histoire de garder son calme, et de ne pas jeter quelque chose sur l'une des personnes présentes dans la petite pièce.

_ Il n'y a pas que cela. Il peut y avoir pire qu'un dossier envoyé aux affaires non-classées.  
_ Qu'est-ce qui peut être pire qu'une affaire non-classée, Capitaine Stacy ? répondit aigrement l'ingénieur  
_ Que cette affaire soit classée.  
_ Si cette affaire est classée, c'est que vous l'aurez retrouvé. C'est une bonne chose dans ce cas. Non ?

Le policier secoue sa tête de droite à gauche.

_ Si cette affaire est classée, nous l'aurons retrouvée. Mais elle pourra émettre le souhait que nous n'avertissons personne de son nouveau lieu de résidence. Et nous serons astreints au silence.

Carole cassa le stylo qu'elle avait dans ses mains.

oOo

_ J'ai vraiment l'impression que tu t'occupes plus de lui que de moi depuis qu'il est là.  
_ Tu es jaloux ?

Pietro ricane sous cape tout en se callant contre le dos de sa sœur la rousse garde contre elle Peter, qu'elle continue de bercer, alors qu'il loge pour les heures à venir dans les bras de Morphée.

_ Un peu. Pas vraiment… On va dire que j'en sais rien. T'es ma jumelle. On a toujours tout fait ensemble. C'est bizarre.

La sorcière sourit et se laisse à son tour aller contre la chaleur de son frère, sans pour autant lâcher le corps de l'adolescent.

_ Je me dis la même chose lorsque c'est toi qui t'en occupe. Tu es plus doué de moi quand il part en crise d'angoisse. Tu n'hésites pas à le maintenir, moi j'ai toujours peur de le blesser…

Pietro glisse sa tête dans le creux disponible dans le cou de Wanda. Elle ne dit rien, le laisse faire, apaisée de savoir son frère contre elle. Ils ne disent rien, ne bougent pas, se contentant d'écouter la respiration calme et lente de leur cadet –quoi qu'un peu sifflante à cause du nez bouché. Aucun d'eux n'évoque le retour du policier, ni la colère montante dans chaque membre de l'équipe.

Ils profitent juste du silence, de la présence de l'un et de l'autre, y comprit celle fragile et brisée de Peter.

Le silence doux conforte Wanda, qui finit par se laisser aller ce qui lui pesait jusqu'ici, d'une voix légèrement chevrotante :

_ Je me suis toujours demandée… ce que ça pouvait être, d'avoir un petit frère, ou une petite sœur en plus. Qu'est-ce que notre vie aurait pu être. Je change notre vie avec des « si », j'image quelque chose de plus joyeux, parfois de plus triste. Je me dis, que si nous avions eu un bébé en plus, nous aurions déménagé de notre appartement, pour une maison à l'extérieur de la ville, plus proche du travail de papa. Et nous n'aurions pas été victime du missile…

Elle sent Pietro caresser le milieu de son dos, un signe silencieux de réconfort qu'elle apprécie. C'est une page sombre de leur passé, qui la ronge encore. Elle a pardonné à Tony. C'est peut-être lui qui a crée le missile, mais ce n'est pas lui qui a tiré, ce n'est pas lui qui a ordonné la mise à feu. Son ressentiment s'est réduit lorsqu'il est venu s'excuser, s'expliquer, leur demander pardon et les aidé à pardonner.

Néanmoins, de temps à autre, la nostalgie revient, avec la colère et la haine. Wanda a appris à ne pas le garder pour elle. Mais les mots sortent encore difficilement.

_ J'ai tout de suite ressentie de l'empathie pour lui…

La Sorcière Rouge mordille la pulpe de ses lèvres, passant une main distraite dans la chevelure brune du garçon. Elle tortille les mèches les plus longues dans ses doigts, veillant à ce qu'aucun cheveu brun ne se coince dans ses bagues.

_ Depuis qu'on a- Notre bêtise avec Hydra… je lis dans les esprits, comme je ressens des choses… Toi tu vas plus vite. Et puis on nous a montré le droit chemin.  
_ Wanda…  
_ Il empestait la solitude à des kilomètres à la ronde. Dès le premier jour, j'ai senti son mal être, sa peur des autres et sa peur d'être seul. Je n'ai jamais osé entrer dans sa tête. Il avait le droit à ses secrets. C'est la seule chose qu'on pouvait lui laisser. Maintenant…. Maintenant je me dis que j'aurais peut-être dû le faire. J'aurais pu l'aider, j'aurais pu aller voir sa tante, on aurait pu trouver des solutions pour les aider tous les deux… Mais c'est trop tard…

Les frottements dans son dos sont plus longs, plus forts, plus chauds. Wanda ne retient pas ses larmes, elle ne les essuie pas non plus. Les perles salés tombent sur ses mains et glissent le long de sa peau.

_ Regarde où nous a mené la solitude et la rancœur. Alors où l'amènera sa solitude et le sentiment d'abandon qui le dévore ? Parce qu'il n'y a pas que ça. Je _sens_ qu'il n'y a pas que ses rapports avec sa tante qui le dévorent.

Pietro se redresse afin de lui embrasser la tempe et de la serrer étroitement contre lui.

_ Pour l'aider, il faudra entrer dans son esprit. Il t'en voudra énormément, il hurlera peut-être, se débattra, te détestera un temps. Mais si tu l'aides, il t'en remerciera. Laisse-lui juste… digéré un peu tout ça. Parce que, crois-moi, il n'est plus tout seul. On est tous là pour lui maintenant, et personne ne l'abandonnera. Personne.

* * *

L'optimisée suivit les conseils de son frère, et attendit quelques jours. Elle évoqua certaines choses au reste de l'équipe, entre inquiétude et ressentit. On opta pour entrer dans l'esprit dévasté du jeune, comme on contrat cette idée. Cela pouvait lui faire du bien, comme celui lui ferait certainement beaucoup de mal. Au vu de l'état mental de détresse de Peter, un rien pourrait le briser. D'autant plus qu'il commençait enfin à leur faire confiance.

C'est Pietro qui donna le mot final. Peter avait un bagage émotionnel important, qu'il avait gardé pour lui depuis une période qu'il leur était impossible de définir et dont il avait été capable de cacher pour paraître normal et fort. Dans ce bagage émotionnel, il devait y avoir quelque chose, un ou plusieurs évènements particuliers, en plus de la mort de ses parents et de son oncle, qui continue encore à le dévorer de l'intérieur. C'est cela qui le détruit. Et eux, tous réunis, tous présents autant qu'ils sont, ne peuvent rien faire. Pas parce qu'ils ne veulent pas, qu'ils ont baissé les bras ou qu'ils veulent abandonner dans un futur proche. Non. Ils n'ont aucune carte en main. Ils pourront être là pour Peter pendant une crise de larmes, d'angoisse ou d'hystérie. Ils pourront le réconforter, lui murmurer des mots doux pour l'aider à se calmer et à reprendre un souffle normal. Mais s'ils ne savent pas à quoi la crise est due, que pourront-ils vraiment réconforter ? Que peuvent-ils réconforter s'ils ne savent pas ce qu'il faut réconforter ?

Pietro ajoute qu'ils pouvaient également attendre que le gamin se confie de lui-même. Ce serait une marque de confiance entre eux tous, une valeur importante qui ne pourrait se briser rapidement. Mais la confiance ne se tisse pas du jour au lendemain, et ils pourraient tous attendre longtemps. Et du temps, ils n'en avaient peut-être pas. Tous voyaient bien comment Peter agissait ces derniers temps, aux entraînements-défouloirs : il faisait tout pour être blessé. Et lorsqu'il sort, qu'il fugue, le jeune ne rend même pas compte qu'il se met en danger, enfermé dans sa bulle.

Ils avaient le choix : la manière douce, et la manière forte.

En dépit des circonstances, on vit la manière forte comme une bonne alternative.

oOo

Quand elle est entrée dans la chambre légèrement climatisée, elle sut qu'il l'attendait, et qu'une manière où du autre, il savait ce qui allait suivre. L'ordinateur portable était sur le lit, diffusant un clip ou un film, mais Peter n'y prêta aucune attention, ses yeux bruns, cernés de rouge, concentrés sur elle.

La Sorcière Rouge parvint à lui sourire sans avoir les joues crispées d'appréhension.

L'adolescent ferma son ordinateur portable, et se décala sur le lit. Il tapota le matelas, incapable de parler pour l'inviter à s'asseoir. Elle aperçoit les tremblements de ses doigts, puis les frissons d'inconfort qui traversent tout le corps épuisé du jeune.

Alors, quand Wanda s'assoit à ses côtés, le premier geste qu'elle fait, c'est de l'attraper, pour l'amener contre elle. Peter s'y colle de lui-même, cherchant la chaleur qui a toujours réussit à le calmer ces derniers temps.

_ Vous êtes injustes si on y pense bien... marmonne-t-il entre ses dents

Peter ne se débat pas. À quoi cela servirait-il ? Il n'a pas la force de se battre, plus maintenant. Ce n'est pas comme s'il pouvait contrer la magie de Wanda. Et puis… si quelqu'un devait être dans sa tête, il préférait que ce soit elle. Elle serait plus douce que Vision, et moins envahissante que Charles.

_ Tu n'as pas à garder tes fardeaux seul Peter.  
_ Je ne veux pas que ça devienne réel. Ça me fait espérer que rien n'est réel.  
_ Mais ça te fais souffrir. Tu ne peux vivre comme ça, tu te fais du mal pour rien.

Quand elle rentre en douceur dans son esprit, Wanda lui embrasse délicatement le front et entame un petit mouvement de balancement simple et régulier, de quoi le bercer tout le long du processus.

La jeune Avenger s'était attendue à une petite part de résistance, car chacun avait des réticences à livrer son esprit. Il n'en fut rien. Elle entra avec une facilité qui la décontenança beaucoup. Un moment elle pensa que c'était parce qu'il était trop faible et trop épuisé pour se débattre. Mais très rapidement, elle comprit que son cadet n'en pouvait plus de garder ses douleurs, même la plus minime, pour lui tout seul.

oOo

À chaque souvenir, Wanda serra davantage l'adolescent contre elle. Elle comprit le mal être rongeant, le comportement agressif, distant, fuyant. Elle mit des mots sur son envie d'être seul, de toujours chercher à retourner chez la personne qu'il pensait être sa dernière famille. Elle vit les regards de dégoûts envers lui-même. Elle saisit la peur du garçon à être _a_ normal.

Alors elle le sera contre elle.

Toujours plus à chaque souvenir.

Jusqu'à se faire mal.  
Jusqu'à pleurer avec lui, parfois à sa place.

Et elle lui promit que ça ne lui arriverait plus jamais. Elle lui promit que plus personne ne l'abandonnerait maintenant et que le premier individu y pensant finirait dans un cauchemar éveillait jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.

Elle lui promit qu'il n'était plus _seul_.

Elle lui promit qu'il ne serait _plus jamais_ seul.

oOo

_ Me permets-tu de tout raconter aux autres ?

La Sorcière Rouge sait qu'elle serait capable de faire barrière aux pouvoirs de Xavier. Elle n'est sûre de rien quant à Vision. Si l'équipe doit savoir les tourments du garçon, l'optimisée préfère qu'il donne son accord. Peter connait suffisamment de trahison pour en subir une supplémentaire.

L'adolescent fixe un point vague sur le mur, entre deux photos de paysages prisent il y a quelques temps, dans le parc du manoir. La luminosité était parfaite, l'instant parfait et sa vie avait encore un sens. Déséquilibrée et floue, certes, mais il avait encore une vie assez normale. Peut-être pas normale comme monsieur et madame tout le monde. Mais elle avait un peu de sens. Il aurait voulu que ce fil continue. Calme, tranquille. Normale.

Peut-être aurait-il voulu un peu de piquant dans une vie calme. Peut-être.

Il clôt ses paupières, lourdes d'avoir versé autant de larmes en tant de jours et au cours de ses dernières heures. Peter retient un sanglot nouveau qui oppresse sa poitrine. Il ferme les poings et se focalise que sur la main dans son dos, qui créée de cercle rassurant, et normale. Il ne prête attention à rien d'autre que cette main, afin de trouver une respiration plus calme et sereine.

Il finit par presser son visage dans le cou de la jeune femme. L'odeur de ses cheveux, un classique de vanille-coco, finit par l'apaiser. Parce qu'une odeur classique est presque un signe de normalité. Et Peter cherche désespérément des signes de normalités dans sa vie. Surtout maintenant.

Le garçon fait un geste, rien qu'un seul.

Le geste en lui-même est une réponse à Wanda.

Une affirmation positive à la demande.

Parce que Peter veut croire aux promesses de la Sorcière Rouge.

\- **T** o **B** e **C** ontinued –

Qu'en avez-vous pensez ?  
Je suis vraiment curieuse, d'autant plus que j'ai vraiment l'impression d'aborder une idée saugrenue.

J'espère que la suite pourra vous plaire tout autant, si ce n'est plus.

J'attends vos avis et je vous dis à très bientôt.

Nel'


End file.
